


Pack Ties

by terminallybored



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallybored/pseuds/terminallybored
Summary: In which Laura reminds Derek that your pack is your pack. And you always take care of your pack.





	Pack Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Laura Hale Appreciation Week  
> Day 1 Theme: Laura Didn’t Die

The ache Laura feels in her chest is one that is unique to wolves. Humans might miss each other, and fiercely, but pack… pack misses each other to the point of physical pain. Relief bubbles up in her chest, almost uncomfortably because it feels like there just isn’t room for all of it in the space between her ribs.

“Oh my god. I… I left without knowing when I would see you again.” Laura should be ashamed of that wobble in her voice, very unbecoming of an Alpha. If you can’t be weak around your own pack, though, what’s the point in having one? “I’m so sorry. I’ve missed you so much.” 

She reaches out with hands that tremble slightly as she lays them, for the first time in much too long, on the Camaro’s hood, feeling the solid press of the fiberglass under her fingertips. Little more grit than she preferred to feel, but that was okay. Dirt tended to happen, now that the roads this deep into the preserve were a bit grown over from disuse. Nothing that a nice bath wouldn’t fix. 

“Don’t you worry, gorgeous. Mama will clean you right up. And maybe even get a bottle of the really good wax, huh?” Dry twigs snap under the heels of her boots as she runs her hands up those hard, graceful curves of the hood, tracing along the frame of the door, pausing to scratch at a suspicious smudge of yellow. Just pollen. No cause for alarm. 

“I… owe you an apology for not picking you up last night. God, you probably had to watch me drive away in that Altima,” Laura sighs, curling her fingers and grasping the doorframe. How that must have looked… “I promise, it’s a shitty rental car and I hate it. I didn’t even know Derek brought you or I never would have left you all alone here.” It had been kind of a massive fucking mess, really, finding Derek in the first place, and in the charred remains of their old home, no less. (They’ve already had a serious discussion about the merits of renting a hotel room.) Not to mention whatever the hell was running around these woods and carving threats into her territory reared its head again last night. Then promptly vanished, again, which is getting really annoying.

Laura puts that irritation out of her mind, because there’s fuck all she can do about it. Instead she curls her fingers under the door handle, savoring that familiar feeling against her palm as the door clicks and swings open, smooth and beautiful and… 

And releasing a pent-up cloud of hot air that reeks of stale meat and onions. It smacks into Laura and makes her recoil back a step, coughing and waving a hand in front of her face. It would be faint to a human nose, but it’s the shock that puts her back on her heels. Her car never smells like food. Oh god, why does her baby smell like cheap hamburger?

“Oh, sweetheart,” she coos, braving the smell and crawling into the driver’s seat. The leather creaks agreeably under her knee as she leans between the seats, sniffing gingerly. “It’s probably not even that bad…”  
It’s that bad.  


**~~~**

  
Laura stalks through the trees, her fingers curled into fists, nails biting into her palms. As she picks up her brother’s scent, she feels the press of her fangs against her lower lip as a growl escapes, unbidden. She’s vaguely aware of other new scents, but not enough to care.

“Derek!” She barely gives Derek time to turn towards her before she throws the tightly wadded paper in her hand, smacking him squarely between the eyes. “Why are there In-N-Out wrappers in my car?!”

Derek just rubs the spot on his forehead where the wrapper hit him and scowls at her. “It’s a two day drive to California.”

“And when you were done driving, you didn’t clean her out?” Laura is incensed. And dismayed. She taught Derek to treat his pack better than that. “There’s a coffee cup from the place across from our apartment! You left that in her since New York!”

“Laura, this really isn’t the time.” Derek’s eyes dart to the side, and Laura follows the movement to two teenage boys. They smell like confusion and no small amount of fear (might be her red eyes or it might be Derek being his charming self). One of them also smells like a werewolf. 

“Go away,” she growls at them, and the human one immediately takes a step back. Good, he has self preservation. The one that smells like a wolf just kind of stares at them, mouth agape. Not quite as promising, but she can work on that later. “You can come bother Derek tomorrow. Right now you need to leave.”

“Uh, right. Yeah.” The human reaches for the werewolf and tugs on his arm. “Come on, Scott. We’ll uh… figure out what to tell your mom about the inhaler.”

Laura reaches into Derek’s jacket pocket where she can smell the tang of unfamiliar chemicals, pulling out the inhaler. She throws it to the werewolf, not that he needs it anymore. “Go,” she orders. “Derek has a car to clean.”


End file.
